Was it worth it?
by Speedygal
Summary: Loki and Doyle share an interesting conversation; Doyle gets to meet Joy. Post-Step into Asgard. Takes place in 2013.


Characters: Loki, Doyle, and Joy (Aka Farah).

Theme: Worth it?

Description: Loki and Doyle share an interesting conversation; Doyle gets to meet Joy. Post-Step into Asgard. Takes place in 2013.

Crossover of: Loki and Angel the 1999 TV series

"Was it worth it?" Doyle asks, standing in front of the window beside Loki.

Loki glances to Doyle.

"All of it." Loki said.

"Dat doesn't answer me question." Doyle said.

Loki softly chuckles.

"It was worth it." Loki said.

"Killin' all tose people for her?" Doyle asks. "Ya killed more people tan alien bad guys." It seemed as though Loki's actions last year had caught up to his streets. "I know ya got a soft spot for dis girl."

"DO not." Loki denied.

"Do too." Doyle argued back. "Ya wouldn't go drough dis for just a 'colleague'." Doyle uses his fingers to make the parentheses. "There's somethin' more ta dis. Isn't dere?"

"No."

"Ya lyin' ta me." Doyle said.

"I am not lying." Loki said. "I don't see how a platonic relationship can be misunderstood as romantic." He shrugs. "It isn't always meant to be steamy between a man and a woman." Loki turns to the side. "I've had a . . . former colleague have a disturbing fantasy about me and her as a 'thing'."

Doyle laughs.

"And dat doesn't bother ya dat it involved you?" Doyle asks.

"No." Loki said. "It bothers me that I . . oh well . . . made my colleague lose her claim to not be in a romantic relationship with a man."

"So ya dated her." Doyle guessed.

"Not exactly." Loki said. Doyle tilts his head. "Her name's Joy." Loki said. "But I have introduced her to everyone as Farah; goddess of laughter. Farah means Joy in Arabic; suites her."

"Still lyin' to keep her around. " Doyle said. "What a nice way ta keep a romantic partner."

"Mortal, I can turn your immortal 'friend' into a bat and then turn your partner into a toy poodle." Loki said, as he lowers his head downwards. He rubbed the tips of his fingertips together. "That I can do."

Doyle eyed at the mischievous god.

"And why did ya call me here?" Doyle asks.

"I want you to meet her." Loki said.

"Why?" Doyle asks, unsure.

"It's part of our arrangement." Loki said. "She's aged five hundred years, but doesn't look any more different than I had changed her."

Doyle looks at the god of mischief questionably as a blonde woman with red streaks in her hair came walking into the room wearing a strange hat and skinny jeans. She had on shoes that didn't need to be shoe's soles squeak against the shiny wooden floor.

"Loki!" Joy said, holding a big and wide cleverly made basket "I got zhe basket!"

"I had to change up her accent a bit." Loki commented on her Russian like accent. "It would have been obvious Odin returned with Joy, who had been returned to her dire fate,under suspicious circumstances."

Joy drops the basket when her eyes froze at Doyle.

". . . His eyes are . . . not green." Joy said, and then fell back on the floor.

With a thud she was knocked out.

"Green?" Doyle said, looking down to the unconscious woman. He looks back to Loki with a puzzled look. "Tere's somethin' ya not tellin' me."

"It's best you don't know." Loki said.

"I had ta make sacrifices for my pals." Doyle said. "Some of tem weren't very pretty. Some of tem did it for me." His voice became lower as he turns his head towards the left. "Angel's runnin' around as a mortal-yes, we found a way-wasn't easy ta get."

Loki made Joy's unconscious body drift over to the couch.

"How so?" Loki asks.

"They had ta wipe out his memories." Doyle said.

". . .Why does wiping out memories have to do with becoming mortal?" Loki asks, more confused.

"Tey changed his life." Doyle said. "I'm still half Brachen, half human. But my life-span it's . . ." Doyle sighs while briefly closing his eyes. "I can't age." Loki's right eyebrow shot up. "Dah visions don't hurt me." Doyle shook his hand both ways in mid air across from his chest. "Tere're harmless; images, words, and feelin's."

"Why his memories?" Loki asks.

Doyle looks up to the god of mischief.

"Because tere're what make him mortal." Doyle said. "Angel's got a family," We see one of his happy smiles. "And I'm happy ta see my friend get what he's _always_ wanted."

"What do you want?" Loki said, waving his hand up and down in a slope like shape. It seemed like Loki had became interested by Doyle's new course in life. "What you don't have now."

"Ta see my Princess alive, again." Doyle said.

It was like the liberty bell had been struck. Loki didn't seem to comprehend this news coming from Doyle.

". . .Cordelia's_ dead_?" Loki said, as though the word 'dead' was heavy. "She can't be dead."

Joy turns to her left apparently sleeping on the couch.

"I saw her die tree years ago." Doyle said in a low voice. "It wasn't what we expected."

With a twirl of Loki's fingers-and a concerned face-; the basket was placed on the tasble by a string of flamy different shades of green that had levitated it was not surprised by this form of Asgardian magic. It's like he had seen it so many times in his life.

"This is not right." Loki said, shaking his head. "You two were talking last week-"

"So was her sacrifice." Doyle interupts. "It's because of her that I am. . . Immortal."

"You two were talking last week." Loki said.

"No, we weren't." Doyle said in a way that sounded like 'I wish we did'. "She's dead. We buried her in dah cemetary." It was said with much grief in his voice. "I bought me-self a plot beside her grave,just so when dis . . ." He looks out the open window where multiple colored cars were going by the streets and Taxi's were among these vehicles. "Finally ends; we can be together." We see his smile come back. "Tell me about dis Farah."

"In her universe; you're a fictional character who died fifteen years ago." Loki said, as this form of realization came on Doyle's face. "Cordelia is dead too, and fictional." The look of 'you are making this up' drew on Doyle's face as Loki takes out a stake from the basket. "Angel, on the other hand, remains alive."

Loki tosses the stake to Doyle.

". . . As a human." Doyle said, catching the stake in his right hand. Doyle looks up towards Loki. "Right?"

"Immortal." Loki said, casually.

Joy fell off the couch.

"Ow." Doyle said, squinting one eye at Joy's sprawled out body. "Dat's gotta hurt."

"Was it worth it?" Loki asks.

Doyle didn't take his attention off Joy.

"Worth givin' my pal Angel a real life." Doyle said. "Worth it."

"This will be an interesting introduction." Loki remarks. "I just hope she doesn't faint again."


End file.
